Falling For You
by AnnHarrisForever
Summary: "They had both known for quite a while that they were falling in love with each other. And now they were about to admit it." A Lily/Remus OS of them falling for each other. Rated M for a short lemon.


**Hello everyone, this is a response to The Seven Challenges Competition in HPFC. I do not own any rights to the characters, books or films they belong to J.K Rowling. I would like to say a huge thankyou to Inkfire for being beta. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

* * *

They had both known for quite a while that they were falling in love with each other. And now they were about to admit it.

* * *

Lily had known Remus since first year, he was her best friend and she had loved him as a friend until now - in their sixth year. She had found out recently that he was a werewolf and that didn't bother her, she could never be scared of him.

She knew exactly when her feelings towards him had changed. It had been at Christmas, when they had shared an innocent kiss under the mistletoe - but even so, she had felt her heart skip a beat when it had happened. After all, he was good-looking, with short, light brown hair and brown eyes, and a lean, muscular body.

And now here she was, outside the Room of Requirement, waiting for Remus to meet her so that they could have a 'talk', as she'd put it in the note she'd given him when they had been in Charms earlier.

She had fallen in love with her best friend; she just hoped that he felt the same.

* * *

Remus walked along the corridor, checking it was clear before he ascended the Grand Staircase, making his way towards the Room of Requirement to meet Lily.

His heart was thumping in his chest as he remembered when he had first realised that he was falling in love with his best friend.

* * *

_It had been the day after the Whomping Willow incident, when Snape had nearly been injured by him in his wolf form thanks to Sirius's prank to the boy he so despised. Thankfully, James had saved Severus just in time, even though the latter had seen Remus in his wolf form._

_He had been wracked with guilt over what could have happened if Severus hadn't been saved, but Lily had been there to comfort him._

"_You must hate me," he'd as they sat on the sofa in front of the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room. _

"_Why would I hate you, Remus? It isn't your fault what you turn into, and besides Severus is fine, though a bit shaken up, he won't tell anyone about your secret. You can trust him," Lily replied, squeezing his hand reassuringly. _

"_I just wish you'd told me that you were a werewolf."_

"_I didn't want you to know because I didn't want to lose you. You are my best friend Lily."_

"_You silly sod," she replied, giggling, which made him smile. "I care about you too much, you will never lose me. You can tell me anything, you know that."_

"_Thanks Lily, it means a lot," he said, and they hugged. Their friendship had grown stronger that day, and he had realised what a caring and truly wonderful friend and person Lily was. _

_She was also very beautiful._

* * *

When she had kissed him at Christmas, he had felt a warm feeling flood through his whole body.

* * *

He walked around the corner of the corridor to find Lily waiting for him.

"Hi."

"Hi."

They both felt a bit awkward, not knowing what else to say. The silence was broken as Lily stepped back and the door to the Room of Requirement was revealed.

"Shall we?" he said. She nodded, smiling at him as he opened the door to allow her inside, and then closed it behind them.

The room took on the appearance of the Gryffindor Common Room; the fire was burning in the hearth, making it warm and cosy.

Once they had sat down on the sofa, Lily began, "Remus, I need to tell you something. I'm in love with you." He was stunned for a moment before those unexpected words made his heart swell.

"I love you too, Lily. I always have."

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her, it was soft and delicate. He lingered for a moment before pulling away, concern in his eyes.

"Remus, what is it?"

"James. He really likes you and he's my friend."

"Remus, he isn't the one I love, you are. We'll tell him when the time comes and he'll have to understand."

"Yeah, you're right." He felt a mix of guilt for betraying his best friend but also relief that she had chosen him over James.

Their second kiss was more passionate, her hands buried in his hair, ruffling it. His tongue delved into her open mouth, exploring her as hers danced around his.

They divested each other of their clothes and lay on the rug under the blanket which Remus had transfigured, slowly exploring each other. They were both nervous but they were too carried away in the moment to stop and think about what they were going to do. They hadn't planned this, they had just met to talk but now they were about to consummate how they felt about each other.

"Lily, you are so beautiful." He said as he trailed kisses along her breasts down to her stomach and back up.

She smiled and snaked her arms around his neck to pull him down for a kiss.

He positioned himself at her entrance, looking into her eyes to find them filled with love and trust.

He entered her slowly, stopping when he saw her face crease with pain.

"Are you alright?" Concern filling his eyes, he never wanted to hurt her.

"Remus, I'm fine," she said, reassuring him. "It just hurts a bit, it'll be alright."

Once he was fully sheathed inside of her, he groaned - it felt so right to be with her like this.

He began to move in and out at a steady pace, her body rising with his.

"Remus…please…" she whispered and he picked up his pace, thrusting faster inside of her.

He could feel her tighten around his member and knew she was close. He continued until her orgasm took hold of her, making her tremble beneath him. Their eyes conveyed what they felt for each other at that moment what words never could.

She loved him and he loved her.

That was enough for him, with four quick thrusts he came inside of her before collapsing onto her sweat-soaked body.

They kissed breathlessly, pouring all of the love they felt for each other into the gesture.

"I love you, Lily," he whispered.

"I love you Remus."

He slipped out of her and moved to the side; as she cuddled into him, resting her head on his chest, and they both fell asleep in each other's arms, blissfully content.

* * *

**If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom **

**Until next time everyone**

**Mrs B x**


End file.
